bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sentonara
Archive I have archived my page. If you're opening up an old conversation, please put RE: before the heading. --- Sentonara Rev Sorry about the late post,well as say in my country your character “esta Barbaro” he is very well detialed specially the pictures gives the pages a cool look and people tend to pay much interest in the article,the only thing I do not like about him is the Hensei form appearance , not because it is wrong but you could put one more cool appearance, Well that is my opinion, about Munashimeisei Of course I will like to do one but I’ll make him a villain. 16:44,06 August,2011 Segador14 Question About New Members Honoo1 has recently asked if he could join the Roleplay Moderation Comittee. I've been reading through the policies, but I'm unsure if it's within my power to do so. --Achrones150 17:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Administration! I would like to, as the Head-Captain of the Policy & Standards Committee, welcome you all to the administration of this wiki. By clicking on that link I just gave you, you will see your rank on the administration, as well as a link to your project. As a member of the administration team, you are responsible for the duties listed on both the Policy & Standards Committee's page, as well as your individual project page. if you have any questions or require assistance, please let me know as soon as possible. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 19:06, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Question About New Members (cont.) Thanks for the information. Yes, I do agree that Honoo needs help in roleplaying and such, and the system you propose sounds decent enough. --Achrones150 19:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Committee So long as these "tests" aren't too off focus, than yes you may. Might want to discuss it with your Captain first though. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 01:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Hey. I wanted to thank you for the help resizing Adalbert's picture. I'm not too wiki savvy, so I wasn't exactly sure how to use the method you suggested. I looked up another page and found out how to do it now, but you beat me to the punch. Thanks! It is much appreciated ^_^ MistAtom 02:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Shinenju yes that would be cool to do a rp with the Shinenju and my blank you can go ahead and make it when you want and i'll get to work finishing up my character at the same time.Honoo1 13:34, September 8, 2011 (UTC) fav Hello can i as you for a favor can you fix the personality section on Ikki's character page i have no idea how i did it but you'll see once you look at it.lol. Honoo1 21:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) thanks dude i was having a hell of a time fixing that lol so did you read the personality and if you did what did you think?Honoo1 21:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) interesting It'll be interesting to see how the story gos seeing as i've never made a character like this one all crazy and emo like lol. either way it should be fun to see what will happen. I was thinking about the Zanpakutō and can't pick one that would be like his soul (seeing as hes crazy as the mad hatter XD) I was thinking on something that would complement his style of character. You have any idea?? i was looking at anime swords and loads of other type sof swords but they all look so simple and plan.Honoo1 23:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) i think i have the perfect sword take a look at Ikki and tell me what you thikn i made his weapon link to his emotions so he can only gain experience by using the emotion i have for the weapon so he can't use the weapon and gain power so i think its really all depending on how long it takes to do each stage of his weapon is the question.Honoo1 05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC) that sounds to much as if she would be like a blank (with the mental disorder or something like that.) keep in mind that senna (or the memory rose what ever you want to call her) is a tool not a real character seeing as in the movie she only managed to control the blanks once and she dies a little time after that so she was limited to what she could do even with a " soul reaper body" and they hinted at the fact it was only thanks to "Rukia revealing that she lost her Zanpakutō 100 years ago in the Dangai Precipice World. However, It wasn't revealed as to how Senna obtained her Shinigami powers or her Zanpakutō." (bleach fan site offical words) that means even her Zanpakuto was limited to what she could do no bankai and limit number of shikai release but she did have a skill with her Zanpakuto so that means she had a soul with the sword, Maybe when your making the character keep in mind to note that a very powerful soul reaper lost his sword in the dangai that way you could obtain a bankai form or even fight equal to one in shikai its up to you only my opinion.oh sorry about not being online today i ahd a lot of things going on so i was tired XDHonoo1 01:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) how you really had a lot fo time to think about the story arc in a outline kind of way but yes i would enjoy a rp with you i have nothing better to do any way. as for the side "helper characters ok you can make them if you wish but i had a idea for them to be diffrent from each other, one a hollow and the other a bount (in there first lifes) that way there more original and not all the fights would be the same thing over and over again XD sorry i have a bad habit over thiniking things to the smallest details lol.Honoo1 02:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) oh i see now lol its all good i think if i feel like making a extra character i'll just make a fast one and only for the arc bu as for the story i have no idea where to start with ideas it all depends on the starting middle and ending of the arc thats what i always plan out before i start anything. so i know the start having each character start finding each other and at the same time build on there own reason for doing what there doing at the time, this will mve the stary along tell the middle of the arc where they will be confronted by a equal force that seeks to do something for there own gain then the end is the end fights and the ending of what ever unfinish things they where doing.that sounds good to you??can you fill in the blank spots with ideas or would you like me to through a couple ideas out as the start??Honoo1 02:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) (keep in mind this is only a outline anything can change.) i like the character dude Oichi is a character perfect for this crazy train reach of a story.so you would like me to suggest a starting point for the story.ok i say tell each of are characers would meet i say that they all each have at less 3 to 5 post each so to build character (reasons and motives) then after that have them all gather for a reason "right now i have no idea.but i have a couple great ideas for two other characters." i'll send you the links soon once i finish with Ikki porfile. Honoo1 13:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) how do you add the image into the infobox???? interesting part 2 I was thinking how would many characters work in a short story?? Seeing as only two people would be using it'll get confusing. Any idea on how to fix it or do you just want to use only two characters and then when we need to fight each other have the other person control the enemy that were fighting at the moment??Honoo1 00:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ok i see that works great for me just make the thread when your ready to do the rp keep in mind my spell cheek program is broken so all i can do is only fix spelling so sorry ahead of time.Honoo1 00:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks that will help a lot with spelling lol. and as for your character take your time and make the power i need to rethink my power for Ikki. Hes a little over power as he is right now.Honoo1 01:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ??terro cards that reminds me of a bount that did the same thing but he needed to be in a hidden location using his cards because he was left wide open as he attack. But as for your skill the magic terro card trick it sounds good but can i suggest that you add a little more power to it as if you playing a game or something and that forces the other person to paly by the rules.thats just my idea you can work off that or do what you think its cool but your idea is good.XD i over think it to much lol.Honoo1 02:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) oh i see then its all good i under stand now lol its a great ability talk with you tommarow i need some sleep and i'll be back on around the same times as normal.Ikki is all finish if you want to take a look over and see if its all good.Honoo1 03:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) i've had one hell of a morning tryed to do a little four wheeling and about 2 hours of riding the thing breaks down in the middle of no wheres ended up oushing the thing back to may place over 4 miles away.XD not a good moring if you ask me ok when your read just start the thread and i'll post when i see you posted.Honoo1 19:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) that sounds great.get it started and i'll post in it as soon as you do.Honoo1 01:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) well seeing as where both Blank characters we should be in the Valley of scream that way we canuse are full strengths.Honoo1 01:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) your move this could be interesting seeing as only Vormav has seen his target so that gives me the chance for a surpise attack. sorry about that i have loads of there characters on there sites lol my heads in the clouds right now long day XD i fix it all.Honoo1 02:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry my posts are not as well worded as normal I am tired as hell right now and I will be posting tomorrows see you when you get on later. Maybe then I will be able to keep up with posting lol'' today i ask myself why did i ever get up today?would you like to know the answer its nothing only the aswnering machine saying call back later''. a little humor see you later. lol.Honoo1 03:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ok there that last post should be a hundred times better then yesterday lol Honoo1 14:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you edit the rp?? I really hope that was you and not some random person trying to mess up the rp.edited by A Wikia contributor 18 minutes ago......???Honoo1 21:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ok then i'll post my next move soon i have a couple things to do around the house before i do anything online XD lol seeing as both are characters are crazy i'm find it very hard to interacte with her even if my character can keep his mental state normal for a short time its not going to last for much longer.lets see if hypnotic powers can get you to do what i want or you'll just lose the abiliy to use your legs thats all lol.Honoo1 23:38, September 13, 2011 (UTC) sorry about that i was thinking of a way to reword that its not easy to avoid auto hits i really need to rethink my shikai's ability so i'll fix the post.Honoo1 01:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) i think i'll keep Ikki with my molding idea i had before the shikai idea it makes him more like deidara but that still kicks ass lol i fi the post and its your move.Honoo1 01:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) your move.Honoo1 02:11, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Up to right now what is your opinion of me as a writer right now any way?? oh and its your turn.Honoo1 03:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) sorry i should have been more clear when the birds where flying around you they where only made to fly around and make your shadows attack them not attack you tell my turn i should have been more clear about the timer effect on the birds.XD. Honoo1 23:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Nice match if that little stunt with the dragon didn't work Ikki's at this girls mercy or is he?? Will endless depression save him in his time of need?? We will see after your next turn lol.Honoo1 01:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) seeing as Ikki couldent move any more i would call that your win lol nice ending falling asleep on ikki i never expected that one.Honoo1 03:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :) Hii , I think its epic ! im actually pretty interested. im curious to know more about this :) ! Keep it up! Naruto75 03:32, September 15, 2011 (UTC)Naruto75 So what do you think you interested in doing a longer story like you had talk about?Honoo1 01:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh your talking about the android gero picture guy i seen you working on that will work out great i'll watch for your post in the rp.Honoo1 01:24, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ok i'll follow along and lisen to the background and I'll have ikki respect this girl for her shear power so he don't sees her as a target to attack any more.XDHonoo1 01:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC)